suffering
by Evil-bladeninja
Summary: the pressures of fame take their toll on a memeber of the bladebreakers.


Disclaimer I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (crap!) and I don't own "missing" by evanescence (yet again CRAP!)

Suffering

He had just come back from winning his last beybattle of his life he was now a famous superstar, anything he wanted he could have. But there was one thing he could never truly have, never truly be. A normal person, he lost that rite a long time ago.

_  
Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?" _

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

He was in his room looking at pictures from the past, friends he had and lost. He still had friends but even they were turning on him. In one of the pictures it was he, a vision of what he was, in the picture he was happy he didn't care about the fame or the money just the fact that he could Beyblade alongside his friends. Near him there was a pile of magazines and papers with the bladebreakers on the front saying in big bold letters "the bladebreakers are finished".

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? 

Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

He was sick of it all the attention all the stress he wanted it back the way it was, but that couldn't happen he went into the bathroom and for 15 minutes just looked at himself in the mirror and quietly whispered to himself "who am I" he had changed beyond recognition. He erupted in a fit of anger and despair smashing the mirror in front of him then seeing his reflection broken into hundreds of pieces, parts that didn't fit together just like his life. On the floor was a thick but sharp piece of the mirror it looked so inviting. But he just looked in the mirror again remembering the meeting with the press in 1 hour, practising his fake smile for a few minutes before stopping again looking a the glass.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something?_

He picked up the piece of glass and took it into the main room staring blankly ahead saying to himself quietly "they'll all be better without me" tears slowly building in his eyes as he set the cold glass on his soft skin, quickly cutting himself not letting out a cry but letting the tears fall looked down seeing the red liquid pour out of him slowly, to slow he cut himself more times then lying back slowly closing his eyes slowly opening them again slightly then grabbing his Beyblade holding it close to his heart saying "I'm sorry for being weak you deserve better please go find someone worthy" it suddenly glowing a bright light and a the same light slowly leaving the room, flying across the darkened sky never to be seen by him again. He again still clutching the blade looking up to the ceiling just waiting for what seemed an eternity

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Footsteps could be heard outside as tyson and ray were coming down the corridor to see their friend.

"It'll be great to see him again," said tyson not knowing of ray's feelings of unsettlement.

"Yeah, this is his door isn't it" said ray looking to a wooden door at the end of the corridor.

"Yeah, huh? It's…it's open" said tyson slowly opening the door then nearly collapsing on ray if he hadn't helped him back on his feet.

"What? Tyson what's wrong?" said ray trying to get an answer but tyson just started crying and pointed into the room.

The lights were out in the room and ray found it hard to see, he turned the lights on before falling to the ground looking at the seen in front of him. The boy on the bed covered in his own blood and the piece of bloody glass he used to do the act. Time had slowed down nearly frozen here in front of him was a boy who once had been a good friend no gone his bright spark gone and as ray started falling into the darkness of depression he barley conscious said…

"Max…"

Please review please do, no flames don't need em. This was a difficult story for me to do as well my friend committed suicide a year ago and I never knew why and she caused me so much pain so basically I'm saying don't do it don't commit suicide your pain may be over but someone else's has begun all because of your selfish act. I may write another chapter I don't know but until then bye.


End file.
